The Good One
by AnotherMagicalSummer
Summary: Force Awakens AU. In which Poe is a female OC, "Poe" is a nickname for her full name; Padme Solo. Poe journeys with Rey to find her Uncle Luke, but Poe doesn't have time for all this Jedi nonsense. She has a brother to confront...or has she lost him completely to the dark side? Brother/sister angst. Eventual "Poe"/Finn romance.
1. Chapter 1

Force Awakens AU. Intro: In which Poe is a female and the name "Poe" is a nickname for her full name; Padme Solo. The daughter of Leia Organa and Han Solo and sister of Ben Solo, now Kylo Ren, and a current member of the Resistance where she is one of their best fighter pilots. After leading the successful attack against the Starkiller base, Poe returns to the Resistance base to learn her brother has murdered their father, Han Solo. She then embarks on her late father's ship The Millennium Falcon with the mysterious Rey to find her estranged uncle, Luke Skywalker.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 1

It still smelled of him; like dirt, wind and engine oil. With a faint hint of the particular brand of liqueur he enjoyed. It was too big on her and she shrugged her shoulders awkwardly, childishly determined to pull this look off. Her father's old vest, taken from his things and one of the only articles of clothing he wasn't wearing when he... When... Ben. When he... Well, when it happened. Poe sighed and tried to shake the reverie off, instead she attempted to watch the dark movement of space and distant stars outside the front of the ship...

Currently Rey was taking the lead, piloting the ship. There had been a bit of a back and forth between them when they first set off; who would pilot versus who would co-pilot, but Chewie argued that he was still and would remain the co-pilot to the Millennium Falcon. So that settled that and Rey and Poe decided to take turns in the pilot seat. Although it still unnerved Poe that this strange girl had seemingly come out of no where and seemed perfectly at home flying HER father's ship... But, hey... It had been a long couple of days and if she wanted to fly then, whatever.

Poe leaned back in her seat behind Chewie, his presence made her happy because he reminded her of her father, even if it was bittersweet. She wanted to close her eyes and nap... But every time she did she heard ...his voice...his strange robotic voice that wasn't him,..

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Padmi"

"Don't call me that. Only family calls me that... "

"You don't understand."

"You're right, I never will understand YOU...Traitor.. I spit on your existence!"

"...If you would just - tell me-"

"Get out of my head! Get out get out GET OUT!"

"... You know where the map is! Just tell me, just tell me! I'll leave you unharmed-"

"Too late."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey Rey!" Her voice suddenly too loud in the small cabin, "let's, uh, talk. You know chat, shot the breeze... Whatever, okay?"

She needed a distraction.

Rey looked over quickly in surprise. "Talk?... Right yeah okay..." Her voice sounding soft and confused in comparison to Poe's falsely confident bark.

"Cool, cool, so... Uh, so you're an orphan huh?" Poe stammered while leaning forward with her elbows on her knees feigning interest, "That's uh, that's ...neat, I guess." She ended lamely realizing her social skills were poorly lacking. She spent most of her time piloting and running errands for her mother and the Resistance, not socializing and making friends.

"I guess..." Rey echoed back awkwardly. She wasn't really use to small talk either, having spent most of her time alone.

There was a pause and Chewie growl to acknowledge the awkward vibe in the cabin.

But then Rey spoke again, "We don't have to talk about me, why don't, um... You tell me about Luke Skywalker?"

"Ah, yes.. Uncle Luke..." Poe leaned back again feeling more comfortable. "Yes, that's topical I suppose." She grinned a lopsided grin and folded her hands in her lap, "Okay so what can I tell you about good ol' Uncle Luke..."

Poe trailed off and looked to the ceiling of the ship like she was waiting for...

Chewie interrupted the silence.

"Well, yes of course she knows he's a Jedi, Chewie!" She sighed and crossed her arms and started talking more thoughtfully, "Uncle Luke has been gone, well many years. I haven't seen him since I was a kid. But, I remember him. He was... sad, I guess."

"Sad?" Rey looked over her shoulder in surprise, like that wasn't what she expected to hear "Why sad?"

"Well, not sad in the traditional 'boo-hoo' sense, but sad like, tired and worried. My mother always said he carried too much responsibility. But, he was also wise and caring... He told the best bed time stories... Mostly about some dead Jedi named Yoda. And he use to play the best games with us. He'd have us run and jump, balance on things, he taught me to juggle once, but that was all before..."

"Before? Before what? Before he went missing..?" Rey looked over her shoulder again.

"No, uh, before my brother went to go train with him as a Jedi. After that, I didn't see Uncle Luke as much, and then, not at all."

"Oh, right." Rey nodded and looked back towards the front of the ship. "Can I, can I ask you something?"

"Sure why not"

"Why your brother, and not you? Isn't the force like a family thing? Why did he train and not you?"

"Ah, yes, that ol' question," Poe grinned, "the force is strong in my family," she stated this like it was a quote she'd heard many times before, "but stronger with some more-so than others. Like my mother, I have a sense of the force but it was never strong enough for me to train. Plus, uh, Uncle Luke said I was too emotional, but ha! Whatever. It's not exactly like Ben was emotionless! I mean, I mean! Look what happened!" Poe was now practically jumping out of her chair and Rey looked over uncomfortably. "I would of probably been a better Jedi, for goodness sakes!"

Poe stopped suddenly, catching herself and cleared her throat.

"Hey Rey, how about I take the pilot seat for a bit, cool?"

"You, sure?" Rey look unconvinced.

"Yeah, of course. Yeah, yeah, I got this. I'm the best pilot in the resistance, you know.."

Rey just nodded and stood, stepping aside.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Rey? Rey! Hey Reeeey!" Poe kicked at Rey's boot. Rey opened her eyes, waking up. "Hey. We're here. Time to face the music..." Poe handed the light saber to Rey, "uh, so to speak." And she gave Rey a grin and turned to leave the ship.

"Wait!" Rey came running off the ship with the lightsaber, "why, me?" She awkwardly waved the lightsaber, "he's your uncle, you should uh, return it to him."

"Uh yeah," Poe chuckled, "that thing 'called' to you, not me. It's all you, kid."

"I'm not a kid..." Mumbled Rey, while they stood and took in the giant mountain side winding staircase.

"Well up you go!" Poe nodded up the mountain and nudged Rey.

"What?!" Rey looked alarmed, "you're not..?"

"Listen Rey, Luke left on purpose. It isn't an accident that we haven't seen him in years. He didn't want to see us...But that lightsaber called to you. I don't know why, it's never 'called' to me or anyone else that I know of. So... Maybe YOU, he wants to see. Go."

"But he's your uncle."

"And he's a Jedi before anything else... He's your,... Master, I think. Go greet him."

Rey hesitated, then she nodded and set off up the mountain.

Poe sighed and leaned back against the ship hugging her father's vest around her and watching Rey go. Chewie growled softly.

"I know, Chewie. But, she can't be. Can she? They all died. They were all dead..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two weeks had past and Poe was antsy. She knew a fully trained Jedi didn't happened over night, but how long? How long would they stay on this secluded island on this secluded planet, while out there the First Order grew with power everyday. Everyday the Resistance needed them. Everyday... Poe stood and stared out at the sky and water and waited.

She paced on the hill side chewing absently on her thumbnail, the wind blowing strands of her hair lose from her braids. Chewie sat nearby, but he seemed to be pleasantly enjoying himself, taking in the sunshine. Below in the valley near by her uncle's hut, Rey was... doing something Jedi-y with a stick and a rock with a blindfold wrap around her head. She could hear her uncle murmuring something as he stood near by. Poe stopped and watched them.

She should be jealous. She remembered when her parents sent Ben off to train with Uncle Luke, like he was the chosen golden child or something. She'd been jealous then. But her father had just ruffled her hair and said, "you're better off without it, kiddo." That's when he started teaching her how to pilot a ship. Ben always said she was the 'good one.' She had never believe it until... Well.

She should be jealous. But she wasn't, because she was an adult and there were bigger things to worry about. They were all apart of something bigger...

"Hey! Ever heard of taking a break? I'm starving!" Poe strolled briskly down into the valley, interrupting the training session, because you know, she was a mature adult. Chewie stumbled along behind her trying to keep up, such a strange old shadow she had inherited. "Can we stop with the stick and rock antics for now and eat something?"

The rock Rey was levitating fell to the earth with a thud as she lifted her blindfold.

"Padmi-" Luke's calm voice started to reply..

"Poe. It's Poe."

"Right, Poe." Luke gave a gentle smile, "I believe a break for food is indeed in order." He said with an even tone and then turned quietly and walked away towards his hut, leaving Rey and Poe to stand and look at each other.

"He's a real party animal, huh?" Poe said raising her eyebrows at Rey.

Rey chuckled, "I think all this time alone has made him a bit peculiar and..."

"Boring?" Offered Poe.

"Well,..." Rey shrugged, "I can relate, I spent many years in my own little routine on Jakku..." With that Rey wandered off after Luke to his hut.

"Well aren't they just two peas in a pod..." Poe said to Chewie and then followed after them.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Why don't you go by Padme? I think it's a lovely name." Rey asked over lunch. Which was some sad looking porridge-y thing.

"It's an old lady name." Poe stated and wiped her mouth.

"It was your grandmother's name." Luke replied matter of factly.

"I know. And if she was alive, she'd be a very old lady."

"Well!" Luke gave a rare laugh, "I hope that just makes me an old man and not a very old man."

"I don't think you seem that old." Chimed in Rey sweetly.

Poe rolled her eyes, "No one likes a teacher's pet, Rey." She teased while Rey chocked slightly on her porridge.

"Okay!" Poe started as she set down her empty bowl, "we need to discuss time line, people. Now I know you said Rey couldn't be trained over night, Uncle Luke, but it's been two weeks and I know you can feel in the force how strong the First Order is getting every day and -"

"I know, I know, Poe." Luke raised his hands defensively and pointedly looked at her when he used her chosen name, "But! While Rey is very naturally gifted in her use of the force, she is still far too raw to be of any real help to the Resistance-"

"Oh please! She pulled a Jedi mind trick on a storm trooper and defeated a trained Jedi , uh.. "

"She defeated your brother, who is trained in the force, yes." Luke said bluntly, nodding.

"No...I have no brother!" Poe snapped suddenly, "He died when my father died."

Luke sighed, "I know you are upset, Poe, but Rey-"

"No, YOU! Uncle Luke! We came here to find YOU. I risked my life to get the map that brought us here! My mother believes you are the only hope we have! It's all well and good to train Rey, she's a great asset- But the leader of the resistance, my mother -your sister - sent me here to get YOU." Poe grabbed on to Luke's arm, "Can't you just... Please, come home." She ended lamely and desperately.

Luke crinkled his eyes, "Lovely speech, is that what has been buzzing away in your head while hovering about on the hill side all day?"

Poe sighed and sat back crossing her arms, "It's so boring here, I feel useless. We are wasting time when we could be defeating the First Order!"

"Hm, Little Padmi," Luke replied thoughtfully looking at her, "Always wanting action. Never one for patience. So much like..."

"My father I know, I've heard." Poe replied dryly.

"No, I was gonna say, so much like me when I was young. Before I learned that things happen when they are ready to happen, and never before." He stood up pointedly and looked at her sharply, "And now is not yet the time to leave." He turned and walk out of the hut, pausing in the doorway, "Rey, we train till sun down, come along." And he left.

Rey looked at Poe helplessly, "I'm sorry, should I...uh"

"No, no, go on!" Poe waved her hands towards the door.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was night, there were so many stars in this sector of the galaxy. Poe sat on the top steps of the old stone staircase watching the night sky. She kept telling herself she wasn't stewing.

"I see you are keeping yourself busy stewing." Luke's voice chimed in quietly behind her.

Damn. "What are you? A Jedi knight? Sneaking up on people like that." Poe joked weakly. But she scooted over to make room as he settled beside her.

"Hope you don't mind, little Solo, if I join you." He grunted a tired sigh as he sat.

"When did you get so old, Uncle Luke?" Poe teased.

"I may ask you the same question, little one." He paused and looked at her, "not so little one, huh? You look so much like your mother."

"Oh that's a new one, haven't heard that one before." Poe rolled her eyes.

"And you sound so much like your father." There was a pause, Poe didn't respond. "His vest suits you." He patted her shoulder. Poe felt her eyes well up, but she kept her mouth close.

"Poe. You know that I asked your parents once if I could train you, your father responded with 'absolutely not!'" Luke chuckled at the memory and Poe looked up in surprise. "Your father loved you so, he couldn't bare the idea of you - well, as he put it, 'throwing away your life to join a cult.'" Luke chuckled some more, "He meant well, it's a tough path to take, the Jedi path... I know. Han, your father, he wanted you to have freedom."

Poe quietly took in this information, it certainly sounded like her father. But...then... What about..

"What about Ben? Why him then?"

Luke cleared his throat and looked serious. "I believe the thought with your brother was, that he couldn't handle freedom. He was just so...reckless. Your parents believed the structure of the Jedi life would help him. I believed the same." A dark cloud past over his face. "I was wrong."

"Uncle Luke, no one blames you. If that is what is keeping you here -"

Luke shook his head, cutting her off, "No, I told you. The time has not yet come."

"But-"

"And, Rey. She is not-,"

"Ugh, No! Don't even, she's SO ready and perfect at everything.." Poe rolled her eyes

"Oh, no not that," Luke genuinely laughed at Poe's display, "No, she is not yet clear to me." He ended more seriously and incredibly vaguely.

"She seems pretty clear as water to me."

"Well, she's not."

"Ooooookay." Poe shrugged. "You know, Uncle Luke, if you won't leave with me, I'm going to have to leave anyways. The resistance needs me, I have to go."

"I wish you wouldn't." Was all the answer she got as he slowly stood and walked off again.

Well, wishes don't end wars, do they? Poe determinedly crossed her arms and frowned.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Hey! if you made it this far. Thanks for reading. This was just an idea I wanted to try, I know it's strange and confusing having an OC with a non- OC name...etc. so thanks for reading anyways :) :) and for the reader who left a review- thank you! There IS action in this chapter :)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 3

That morning Poe felt it the moment she woke up, even before her eyes were open. She could feel the nagging presence. 'A disturbance.' Her mother would call that ol' feeling. But this was more than that.

"He's near."

Rey's quiet voice came from the other cot in the small back room they were sharing. Poe sat up and looked at Rey, who was fiddling nervously with her blanket.

"Isn't he?" Rey asked quietly.

Poe didn't answer. He was more than near... She got up and ran outside. Luke was already there, a calm statue as always.

"No!" Poe cried when she saw the large ship hovering in the distance, "No! How?!"

It was a First Order ship. And without a doubt, her brother was on board.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"How?! We got the map! We finished the map! Us, not them!" Poe was pacing about furiously, Luke seemed un-phased. Rey stood nearby quietly fretting.

"Uncle Luke! How?! How did they find you? Find us?!"

"You sense your brother?"

Poe stopped and looked taken aback, "Y-yes.."

"Right, he can sense you too. He knew you would come here."

"Argh!" Poe grabbed her head in frustration, "Get out of my head, you spying moron!"

"I'm not sure that will...help." Rey offered dully.

"Yes, thank you Rey! Thank. You." With that Poe took her leave, she ran inside to grab her few things. Throwing on her father's vest she storm outside again yelling, "Chewie! We're going!"

"Poe you are being rash," Luke step forward, "let him come to us...he will be drawn here-"

"No!" Yelled Poe, "This needs to end! He's destroyed my entire family! Broke the hearts of both my parents and taken the life of my father. He even sent my supposedly brave uncle into hiding." She turned bitterly to him, "No more. This ends. I'm sick of living in a world he dictates. ...Rey?"

"Um..." Rey looked awkwardly at Luke and hesitated.

"Goodie two shoes..." Poe mumbled as she turned and headed down towards the Millennium Falcon, Chewie her new shadow, following behind.

She thought she heard her uncle call to her several more times, but she ignore it all.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I know this is a bad idea Chewie, I'm very aware!"

Poe had been arguing with Chewie for the whole take off and flight, and now they were nearing the space craft... An eery calm surrounded them. She had been sure, and ready, for an attack as she approached. But nothing... They approached a landing bay... Still nothing. It was like the whole ship was deserted. But she knew, she sensed, that wasn't the case.

"He's waiting for me..." She mumbled, suddenly realizing. "He's left the door wide open, waiting..."

Chewie gave a low growl, defensive.

"Oh yeah, no. It's totally a trap..." Poe nodded in agreement, "And here we go!" She announced with false enthusiasm as she swung the Millennium Falcon into the landing bay.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The hall ways were silent, only the sound of her clunky old boots and the faint noise of pipes and mechanical workings of the ship. A quiet buzz. Chewie stayed back at the ship. He didn't want to, but Poe convinced him her father would want him to keep the ship safe, to guard it.

Poe moved through the dark flickering hallways, deeper into the ship. Following the nudging feeling in her brain. Any moment now she knew she would-

"Little sister."

And... There it was.

Poe swung around and saw him, a dark shadow at the end of the hall. His mask on. His voice changed. His lightsaber out, but not on. Ben, if he still existed, was hidden away, this was Kylo Ren.

"I'm not your sister."

"Yes you are." He slowly walked forward.

"My brother," Poe chocked with emotion briefly, but then told herself she had to be like ice. She pulled herself together. "My brother wouldn't kill our father."

Kylo Ren faltered, paused in his steps. "It had to be done."

"Load. Of. Crap." Poe felt the anger rise in her and she started towards him. "You're a coward, a puppet! You let them-" she gestured around at the ship, "and all this-" she gestured at him and his get up with disgust, "you let it take over you and dictate you and you laid down and let them kill who you were! You're dead! My brother is dead! You're nothing but ghost in clothes!"

"You understand nothing!" He suddenly bellowed, his body tense. She saw his hands tighten into fists.

"I understand everything. You're a coward. Rey told me, told me how you did it..." Poe's voice was raw now, but strong, she wasn't backing down. Her hand started to lift to the gun in her hip holster. "She told me how you killed him. You didn't even give him the honor of fighting for-"

The sound of Kylo Ren's lightsaber turning on interrupted her. The red glow filled the narrowing space between them.

"And should I now give YOU that honor..." He swung the red lightsaber in a figure-eight pattern with what seemed to be too much flourish.

"You were always such an obnoxious show-off." Poe stated dryly and then lifted her gun and fired three times at him.

'Oh crap. I just shot at my brother.. 'a small voice inside her head cried with shock. But it was quickly drowned out as Kylo Ren moved quickly to block all three shots with his lightsaber.

Poe moved quickly as he swung the lightsaber in her direction, she ducked, rolled, jumped.. Years of fighting with resistance had made her nimble..fast.., but in the back of her head she knew it was a little more than that...

"You feel that little sister? That's the force. It rushes through your veins like it does in mine." He slammed his lightsaber forward, but Poe rolled out of the way, kicking out her foot at him in the process. But he was quick and jumped out the way. "It makes you quick.. It gives you power... Let's you be more... Take more..." He swung at her again and she ducked out if the way.

"I think you are poorly missing the point of the force." Poe replied, shooting another round at her brother as he blocked them... But one caught him in the shoulder and he growled.

"You don't know what I know! You haven't had the training - I could show you, make you understand... You are still young enough.." His robotic voice growled low as he held out his lightsaber trapping her against the wall, the red glow dancing around her throat.

"That's very sweet but I'll pass." Poe's eyes darted quickly to the side and she swiftly shot at a pipe overhead. A hissing sound filled the space as steam billowed out and the pipe swung down smacking into Kylo Ren, he staggered backwards.

Grunting, he made a quick gesture with his free hand and before Poe could react her gun - her only weapon- flew out of her grip and clattered to the ground near the near the end of the hall.

Thinking quickly, Poe jumped and grabbed at the pipe above, twisting it free. She swung it around and held up as weapon in front of her, facing her brother.

"Oh that's cute." He responded, and for a brief moment she thought he actually sounded amused. She could almost imagine her brother in there somewhere, like when they were kids and played ewoks and storm troopers and he would tease her before helping her back up when she fell...

But then he swung his lightsaber around, the world turned brilliantly red, and she blacked out.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Poe didn't know if it was morning or night or... Whatever. But she guessed they were in space, so it didn't matter. It was dark all the time in the cell. She'd woke up there several days ago with shackles around her ankles and thought herself alone, till Chewie surprised her with a growl.

Chewie wasn't happy with her, he kept growling on about they should of stayed with Luke and how her rash actions had cost them her father's ship, and how the First Order had probably already disassembled it for parts and how had she expected him to defend the ship from all the storm troopers who'd come out of no where and it wasn't like he was going to just leave and abandon her, and what would her father say if he did...

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it Chewie. I get it. I screwed up." Poe waved her hands around hopelessly, they'd already had this conversation like ten times in the past several-ish days. Honestly, how had her father put up with him so long...

Poe leaned back against the wall of the cell, "ugh, I mean, what is the point? Huh? Why keep us in here... If he's gonna kill us... Just, like, do it... Right?"

Chewie shrugged and gave a short growl.

"Bait for a trap? Like for who... Uncle Luke? Please, Uncle Luke isn't dumb, he doesn't walk into traps... Not like me." Poe said the last part jokingly and looked at Chewie hoping for a smile, she got a huff instead. "What? Too soon?"

Then they heard the foot steps.

"Ah, here he comes to grace us with his gloriously dark presence..."

Once a day Kylo Ren came to the cell to bring them food, and usually just stare at them and say something cryptic and leave, it was riveting stuff. But it also broke up the time.

"Little sister"

"Honorable dark lord"

"Food, take it"

"Eh, looks dry."

"Then starve."

"Cool, this is fun. We should do this more often."

"This isn't a game."

"Right... Then take off the mask."

"No."

"Then I'm afraid it is a game."

Awkward pause. Poe wondered why he didn't just leave, it was like he was hanging around waiting for something.

"Look, I mean, it's one thing to keep me here, but can you at least let Chewie go?"

Chewie growled in protest. But Poe continued.

"I mean, look at him it's Chewie. Big old fluffy Chewbacca. You remember him, right? How can you keep him here... Oh wait, that's right. You're a heartless jerk who killed his own father."

Another pause, but Kylo Ren responded in his mechanical flat voice.

"He stays.. You stay. You both stay."

"Aw...It's so sweet how you wanna spend time with us." Poe responded with biting sarcasm and a fake smile.

At that Kylo Ren turned to go.

"Wait! Can you at least tell us what the plan is? When can we be expecting our untimely deaths at the hands of a former loved one?"

Kylo Ren paused in the door way, almost like he was hesitating. But then Poe realized, he WAS hesitating... Why?

Poe thought quickly... "Hey how come we never see any other guards down here? It's always just you..."

"There is no reason for other guards"

"Or is it because you are hiding us here... They don't know we are here..."

"And what would the point of that be?"

"To hide your mistake,... They all think you killed us already. Because you told them you did! Didn't you?"

Kylo Ren stood very still, but Poe caught the tiniest of flinches in his shoulder blades. She knew she was right.

"Oh dear Kylo Ren... How long till they discover you are keeping us alive? Surely your superiors will sense in the force that I'm alive... Why risk it?" Poe was feeling triumphant as she watched his hands ball up into fists. "Why...? Unless, but this is just crazy talk, you can't bring yourself to kill your baby sister? Gasp! No! Is there a heart in there after all?"

"Shut. Up." Was all the response she got.

"Take off your mask."

But Kylo Ren just turned and left, storming away down the hall and slamming the cell door behind him.

"... I think, just maybe... Ben is alive after all..." Poe finally whispered after a long pause in silence.

Chewie grumbled a low growl.

"Oh be quiet, no one is going to come save us."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

But then, someone came to save them.

Poe has been dozing when suddenly she sat upright, "Someone is coming."

Chewie growled in protest and shook his fur out.

"No it's not him, it's... Someone else."

There was a scuffle outside the door and Poe and Chewie both braced themselves, unsure of who or what they were about to face...

"Wha-uh-F..Finn?!" Poe sputtered awkwardly when the figure came stumbling in the door.

"uh,... Yeah. Yeah maybe not the hero you expecting but.."

"Are you kidding?! I was expecting no hero at all! What-how-why...how, are you here?!" Poe quickly got to her feet but stumbled because of the shackles.

"Eh whoa." Finn grab her arm to steady her, "yeah, um, it's been a crazy couple of days-"

"And you're awake! Last time I saw you-"

"Yes yes,"Finn was nodding, but he was looking around anxiously, "right, can we catch up later? Lets get these shackles off and then we can.."

"Finn! We need to move now!" Came the yell of a familiar voice outside the cell.

"...Rey...?" Poe twisted her head to see out of the cell.

"Yeah, like I said," Finn continued, took out a laser gun and quickly shot her free of the shackles, "crazy couple of days."

Finn moved to free Chewie while Poe ran to the cell door, Rey had a lightsaber out and she was darting her head back and forth looking down the hallway.

"They're coming. We need to move!" Rey sounded all business, and she looked all business too.

"Where's Uncle Luke?"

"Your uncle is back at the Resistance base camp, now let's go!" Finn sounded urgent as he answered her question and ran out of the cell, Chewie behind him.

Chewie growled triumphantly as they started running done the hall.

"Yes, very good Chewie. You were right, they did come to save-"

Poe was cut off as they turned a corner and were faced with several Stormtroopers.

"Crap."

They turned and ran another way as Finn directed them. Poe could hear the Stormtroopers behind them yelling into their radios...

"Yes. We have confirmation. The sister is still alive. Kylo Ren did not dispose of her."

"I knew it!" Poe yelled triumphantly as they ran, "I knew he told them he killed me!"

"That seems like an odd thing to be excited about." Rey chimed in matter of factly.

"And why would he lie about that?" Finn asked.

"I have my suspicions..." Poe was starting to lose her breathe, she hadn't moved this much in days, "where are we headed?"

Stormtroopers appeared suddenly and Finn directed then another way. They paused to fire at the Stormtroopers, Finn handed a gun to Poe.

When they shook them, Finn answered, "we steal a ship." He gave her a quick grin.

"Oh hey, do you need a pilot? Is that what all this is about?" Poe teased.

"Actually Rey is a pretty decent pilot, so..." Finn pulled a straight face.

"Oh, shut it!" Poe shoved him playfully and Finn laughed.

"Good to see you again, Poe." Finn laughed, but then looked at her more seriously. And for a moment, Poe felt a weird jump in her stomach- but before she could answer, Finn swung them all through a door way to the right.

"The ship hanger."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They lurked in the shadows debating about what ship to steal. Well, mostly it was Rey and Poe. Rey wanted something small, quiet and unnoticeable. And while that was all very logical, Poe kept getting distracted by the cooler bigger ships.

"Oh man, look at that one! Aw, I would kill to fly something like that..!"

"Yes, but we can't sneak out in something like that, it would attract far too much-"

"Hey guys, what about that ship?" Finn interrupted and they turned to look where he was pointing.

"The Millennium Falcon!" Poe gasped with delight while Chewie literally jumped with delight.

They moved quickly to get on board, shooting off a few Stormtroopers who noticed them in the process.

"We need to move quickly, now!" Ordered Rey as they ran up the ramp into the ship.

But Poe was gleefully looking around, "oh gosh, look at her! All in one piece! And we thought she was a goner, huh Chewie?"

But Chewie never responded because as they all boarded the ship, they all stopped short collectively when they realized someone was already standing on board, waiting for them.

"Hello little sister. And...friends."

"We are not your friends." Rey responded and moved forward with her lightsaber lifted.

Kylo Ren just raised his hands defensively, "Oh, you don't understand, I'm not here to stop you, I want to come with you."

He wasn't wearing his mask.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Authors note: thanks to the readers who left reviews :) I'm glad people are reading this and enjoying it, I'm enjoying myself as well! (This chapter is extra long, though not as action-y. Next one will be intense though, stay tuned.)

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Padmi!"

Poe's mother ran to her as she got off the ship and grabbed her up in her arms, hugging her in close. Poe realized how much she needed that hug and tightly hugged back. But then she remember...

"Oh hey, Mom, you need to know that..."

But as Poe leaned back to look at her mother, she saw the look on her face and realized she'd already seen him.

"Ben.." Poe's mother breathed and staggered back.

Indeed, standing there between Rey and Finn with his arms bound behind him, was Ben, or Kylo Ren. Both Rey and Finn had a strong hand grabbing one of his arms keeping him in place between them and guiding him off the ship. Rey and Finn both looked worried and unsure, especially Finn. Kylo Ren on the other hand, looked blank and his eyes stared straight ahead. If he felt any kind of emotion at seeing his mother again, he certainly didn't show it.

There had been a debate back on the ship about whether to even leave with Kylo Ren. Rey was ready to throw him off the ship all together, but then they'd been discovered and a whole army of Stormtroopers showed up and they needed to leave immediately, regardless of Kylo Ren being on board. The only solution seemed to be to bound him and tie him up.

"If you're coming with us, it's as a prisoner not as a friend." Finn had declared while tying the knots.

Although Rey and Poe exchanged a look at that, clearly those binds could not contain his abilities with the force, so were they really safe? The whole thing seemed to happen so fast, Poe didn't even say a word. She watched it play out in front of her like a dream. Kylo Ren didn't say a thing either, he calmly let them bind him. Only once did he make a point of looking at his sister, but in that moment Poe really had no idea who she was looking at, she hadn't seen his face in so long.

And now they were here, back at the resistance base camp. Poe watching her mother's eyes fill with tears.

"Ben," she repeated and this time started to move forward. But she was held back by several resistance fighters, including her aide.

"General Organa, I'd advise against going any closer, it is unsafe, we do not know what he-"

"But-but.. He's my son..."

Poe watched her mother struggle to fight back tears and cursed herself internally. They shouldn't of brought him back, this was a mistake.

But quickly enough, General Leia Organa pulled herself together, ever the professional. "Right. Yes, please take the prisoner to the holding cells."

Several resistance fighters scuffled forward and grabbed Kylo Ren who looked unimpressed, leading him away. And after a moment they all started to move inside. Leia taking a moment to embrace her daughter once more, but this hug felt a lot less strong.

As Poe started towards the main base camp building, she spotted Luke standing at a distance watching.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Poe sat in her regular spot, perched upon several grates in the back of the room, while the council met. Her mother leading the discussion as usual. But this was not a usual discussion.

"We should torture him for information regarding the First Order, clearly!"

"No one is torturing anyone."

"I'm sorry Madam General, but my opinion is we punish him with death for all of the crimes-"

"Out of the question, we can't possibly-"

"Let us not forget this is the General's son we are discussing."

"This is Kylo Ren! Let us not forget that either!"

"Don't you see what an asset he could be, if we can just get him to tell us what he knows!"

"We have no idea if he'll even co-operate.."

"Or if he can even be trusted!"

"We cannot pass up this opportunity to take down the First Order once and for all!"

Okay, so it wasn't so much a discussion, as it was a series of loud declarations and debates. As Poe took in the scene she chewed on the side of her thumb, unsure of how to feel or think. She let her eyes wander and suddenly saw Finn sitting a little ways a way, looking at her. Their eyes met and once again she felt that lurch in her stomach. Was she going to be sick? What was going- but the moment was interrupted when her name was spoken quietly beside her, awaking her from her thoughts.

"Poe."

Sigh, Poe was not in the mood to be chastised.

"Uncle Luke." Poe made a lazy attempt to sit up straighter, "What happened, how did you get-"

"What happened is you acted rashly. Against my wishes. And without thought or foresight."

Poe breathed deeply, knowing he was right and unsure of what to say. But Luke continued, his eyes narrowing as he looked at her

"And you make another mistake, you..." He paused.

Poe sighed, "Look, Uncle Luke I'm sorry, but-"

Luke cut her off suddenly, holding his hand up, his voice low, "You make the mistake of seeing in him what is no longer there."

Poe paused and then swallowed hard. "He's still in there, Uncle Luke, I saw-" her voice came out choked and raw, a desperate whisper.

But he cut her off again, this time almost violently. His voice shook with quiet intensity, "No. No, you did not see. I saw. I saw him give in. I saw him become this. There is no coming back from that place. Do you understand? There is no coming back." He stared at her intensively his eyes rimmed with red ever so slightly.

"No. I don't believe that."

"You have to. Otherwise you put yourself and everyone else, including your mother, in danger."

Poe just stared at him, then stood and left the building to get some air.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Erm, uh, is it cool if I join..?"

Poe looked up, surprised anyone was there at all and saw Finn looking awkward and hesitantly smiling, "But you know, it's cool if you wanna be alone, no big deal, I get it... You know with everything..." He trailed off lamely.

"Eh, no please. Sit. Talk." Poe was back behind the resistance camp base, sitting on the ground by a cluster of old fighter jet parts. It was where she always came to be alone, Finn must of followed her. And as soon as she saw him, she realized she didn't really want to be alone.

"Tell me how... You woke up. You were pretty out of it before Rey and I left."

"Right, yes," Finn settled in next to her, "I actually woke up right when Rey and Luke showed up. I came to, and there was Rey looking down at me."

"Huh," Poe shrugged her shoulders, "sounds romantic."

"Ah, no, not really," Finn laughed a little too loudly, "she was all 'Finn, my goodness, we need to retrieve Poe. It's a dreadful emergency!'"

Poe cracked up at his impression, "That is the worst impression I've ever heard! Rey doesn't sound a thing like that!"

"Really? No way, that was dead accurate." Finn tried to pull a hurt face, but started laughing with her instead.

"I cannot picture Rey yelling, 'it's a dreadful emergency!' She did not!" Poe kept laughing, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Okay, okay," Finn chuckled and waved his hands defeated, "it was more like 'Quick. We have taken an old garbage ship and must leave at once to to sneak upon a larger garbage ship to save Poe, who is not garbage but is in fact, our friend.'"

Poe laughed even harder at this, "An old garbage ship? Is that how you guys got there?"

Finn shrugged, "Yeah apparently your uncle had one hidden away on his island getaway or something."

"Ah." Poe nodded, "of course he did." Her laughter started to subside. She sighed and looked at Finn, "Thank you."

"For what..?"

"For making me laugh, I needed it," she smiled at him, tears of laughter still in her eyes.

He smiled back, almost sort of surprised. "Anytime."

"And, oh Finn, one more thing, before I forget." Poe looked at him sternly.

"Er, what?"

"Thanks for coming to recuse me from my 'dreadful emergency.'" She smiled.

Finn smiled back, but he looked very serious. "Anytime."

They sat there for a minute saying nothing and then abruptly her mother's aide came running up, out of breath.

"Miss Padme, thank goodness I've been all over the complex. General Organa is requesting an audience with you at once."

"Oh really, General Organa?" Poe smirked.

"Yes, your mother?"

Poe sighed and stood up, "Yes obviously I know she's my mother, really?!"

The aide just looked at her blankly as Poe dusted herself off from the dirt on the ground.

"Okay, let's go. Take me to your leader." Poe threw her hands forward in mock surrender. Finn chuckled.

The aide blinked and then turn to go, Poe smiled once more at Finn and then followed.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Poe found herself alone with her mother in one of back rooms, usually used for smaller strategy meetings.

"What's going on.." Poe started.

Her mother simply walked forward and looked her in the eye.

"It's been discussed at length and, well, you have been chosen by the council to be the one to confront and speak with your brother. Alone."

Poe felt like she suddenly didn't have knees anymore.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo


End file.
